Printed circuit boards may comprise a variety of circuits, such as amplifiers, filters, and timers. A circuit tester may send electrical test signals to test points on the circuit board to validate the functionality of the circuits. The circuit tester, by analyzing the effects of the electrical test signals on the circuit board, may determine whether the circuit board is operating properly.
A circuit board may interface with the circuit tester through a test fixture that facilitates the transmission of the test signals from the test points to the circuit tester. As the size of circuit testers has increased, the cost of producing test fixtures for such circuit testers has also increased.